jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable (story arc)
は砕けない|Kureijī Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai}}, also known as 'Crazy D (Diamond) Is Unbreakable', is the twenty-eighth and final story arc in ''Diamond is Unbreakable. It narrates the climactic battle between Josuke and Yoshikage Kira, whose combination of Killer Queen and Stray Cat gives Kira a great advantage. Summary Kira proves to be a difficult adversary, as he combines Stray Cat's aerokinesis with Killer Queen's explosive charges to produce invisible air bombs. After defeating Okuyasu, Kira charges Okuyasu's body to explode on contact, forcing Josuke into a dilemma over whether to take a chance at healing Okuyasu or to pummel Kira. Hayato, however, jumps in the way and sets off Okuyasu's bomb himself, after which Josuke pieces the two back together with Crazy Diamond and resumes his fight with Kira. Josuke deprives Kira of his means to attack them accurately by faking a radio call to Kira, who directs an air bomb to incinerate Yoshihiro's photograph. Without the accurate means to incinerate Josuke any further, and with Josuke's blood still on his shirt, Kira is defeated when glass shards stained with Josuke's blood strike him via Crazy Diamond's restoration abilities. Kira, unwilling to accept defeat, is pummeled out into the neighborhood sidewalk. Kira attempts to use Bites the Dust again and escape. Gloating over how he won and is now hidden again, he gets confused when he sees he's in an alleyway that isn't anyway near where he works. Yoshikage is then confronted by Reimi Sugimoto, who informs Yoshikage that he is, in fact, already deceased. Earlier, it is revealed that Jotaro Kujo, Rohan Kishibe, and Josuke all worked together to pummel Killer Queen's hand into a pulp: utterly destroying it and thus preventing Yoshikage from resetting time after all. As Josuke and the others rejoice, Yoshikage mumbles incoherently to himself; believing he can still be go back in time before an ambulance runs him over: killing him instantly. Yoshikage, finally remembers the events of his death and regaining his original form, laughs, believing that he can finally achieve the peaceful existence he sought in life as a ghost. However, Arnold rips off Yoshikage's hand with his jaws, prompting him to fall down from the impact and thus, look behind himself. As he stares in horror, a multitude of disembodied hands swarm Yoshikage. He desperately commands Killer Queen to blow up the hands, but the hands rip Killer Queen and Yoshikage into several pieces as Reimi Sugimoto watches. Terrified, Yoshikage screams as he is dragged away into a hellish dimension for eternity. Back in Morioh, Reimi and Arnold appear before Rohan Kishibe and Koichi Hirose and inform them both that it is time to finally leave. Suddenly, Josuke, Okuyasu, Jotaro, Joseph and their other allies appear to see Reimi off. They all express their tearful goodbyes as Reimi and Arnold's spirits ascend to Heaven. Meanwhile, on his yacht, Joseph wonders if there are other killers out there like Yoshikage. Jotaro expresses that he is slightly concerned, but his grandfather reassures him that Josuke and the others all have a golden heart and spirit- and as they carry this golden spirit, Morioh will always be safe. Josuke then arrives on the docks to say goodbye to Jotaro and his father, asking him if he still has the picture of Tomoko Josuke gave him in his wallet. Joseph remarks that he indeed does still have it, which prompts Josuke to reveal he snatched Joseph's wallet. As Joseph fumes and Jotaro remarks on Josuke's "golden heart", Josuke says goodbye to the duo while striking a pose. Appearances |Av5=RohanAv.png|Name5=Rohan Kishibe |Av6=KoichiAv.png|Name6=Koichi Hirose |Av7=Jotaro Part4 Av.png|Name7=Jotaro Kujo |Av8=GattaAv.png|Name8=Tama|SName8=Former Tama |Av9=Rio's Neighbor Manga.png|Name9=Unnamed_Characters#Rio.27s_Neighbor|SName9=Rio's Neighbor |Av10=YoshihiroAv.png|Name10=Yoshihiro Kira|Status10= |Av11=KeichoAv.png|Name11=Keicho Nijimura|Status11= }} |Av2=StrayCatMangaAv.png|Name2=Stray Cat |Av3=CrazyDiamondMangaAv.png|Name3=Crazy Diamond |Av4=AtomHeartFatherMangaAv.png|Name4=Atom Heart Father|Status4= |Av5=TheHandMangaAv.png|Name5=The Hand }} Chapters Volumes *18 (46). Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable *19 (47). Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart Anime Episodes * 37 (111). Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable, Part 1 * 38 (112). Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable, Part 2 * 39 (113). Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart Site Navigation Category:Story arcs Category:Part 4 Story Arcs